What I'm Thankful For
by unkindnessof-samcro
Summary: How would Jax and Tara spend their first Thanksgiving away from Charming? One-shot.


**I just felt like writing a one shot on what the Teller's Thanksgiving would be like if they moved away. It's kind of rough but I wrote this when I was sick and miserable yesterday. Let me know what you think. -Lanie x**

I hear the sound of my boys laughter and I know that Jax must have woke them up. Nothing has ever made me as happy as those three. My assumption was proven right when I felt two little arms wrap around me. When I peeked down I saw Abel by my side. He reached up so I took him into my arms and held him close. I look towards the entrance but he's by himself.

He's gotten so big it's hard to believe that he was the same little boy that I was assisting with in the NICU. It didn't matter that he wasn't biologically mine; he was mine the second I got a look at him. It's been a hard 4 years but just seeing him grow and being there every step of the way has been one of my happiest moments.

"Where's daddy and tommy?"

"Daddy changing him." He gave me his toothless grin; we're all waiting for his front teeth to grow back in.

"Wanna help me while he's busy?" The only reply I got was a eager nod.

It's been 6 months since we left Charming. I know that Jax still misses the club but we're getting through it. He's still in contact with everyone, we are both proud of how Chibs is handling being the president and with Bobby by his side everything is going much more smoothly than it ever as before. At times Jax talked about going back and getting patched back in but all it takes is one look at the boys and realizes that we made the best choice. One that wasn't for us but for them, they were safer here.

I put Abel down and go to grab one of the chairs in our dinning room. It was awkward to carry but anything for my little guy. Once I helped him get up on the chair I continue to make all of the dishes that I planned on making today. I let him help put ingredients in after I measured it all out.

By the time I heard Jax walking to the kitchen both Abel and I were covered in food. I look over to see Jax bent over holding both of Thomas's hands and stumbling over to us. I wrap an arm around Abel to make sure he doesn't fall and cheer for my baby.

"He'll be walking before we know it!"

Jax looked up and I could see him staring at the mess we were making in here. He chuckled and we watched him pick up Thomas. The poor guy wanted to walk more and is growing fussy in his Dads arms.

"What exploded?" He asked while trying to contain a squirming Thomas.

"We cook daddy!"

"I can see that. Let's get you out of mommy's hair though we can go watch the parade."

I helped him get down from the chair and watched him take Jax's hand. When he looked over at her I mouth 'thank you." As much as I love him it'll be much easier to cook without him as a distraction. After all she barely knew what she was doing today anyways.

After a few hours of listening to Jax talk to the boys as they watch the parade, I continue to cook but this time I make sure to clean up along the way. I don't want to spend all night cleaning the kitchen. Especially since my feet are already starting to hurt. But it's all going to be worth it by the end of the day. That's what I'm hoping anyways.

I wipe my forehead with the back of my head and went back to the task in front of me. If I had known that this all would have been so draining I wouldn't have wanted to do. When I look up I see my husband leaning against the door frame. He still takes my breath away, just like he did all of those years ago when we first met.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask him with tiny smile.

"Just watching my old lady."

"Put the turkey in will you?"

"Yeah babe." He walked over to pick it up as I leaned against the counter.

"Everything is cooking just as it should."

I let out a sigh. I never really spent thanksgiving with anyone until I moved back to Charming. Than I had a family. So this is all a little overwhelming. All of this was such a strange feeling to me. Looking around I see that I had already had a lot done.

"Come on, you're going to lay down with the boys." He led me out to the living room.

When got out there and he sat me on the couch. Sitting beside me he brought my feet up to his lap. I relaxed against the couch as he started to rub my feet. It's like he knew that I was hurting today. I relaxed instantly into his touch. Just like him touching me always does. Jax can always provoke these emotions from deep within me.

…

When I open my eyes, I let out a yawn and looked around worried about all of the silence I'm hearing. I see Jax where I left him on the couch with Thomas cradled against his chest. I can't help but let out a laugh. He's so different them the person I first knew. Becoming a father was the best thing that ever could have happened to him. I see Abel asleep on the floor and smile. They must have had to excitement with Daddy earlier today.

I hear Thomas start to whimper so I stretch and get up so he doesn't wake Jax up. I know that right now he could use all the sleep he can get. Once I start to take him into my arms, I see Jax hold onto him tighter. He was even protective even in his sleep. Kissing his head, he relaxed and let go.

"Hi baby boy. Did you have a good nap?" I ask him as we walk back to his room to change him.

"mmm" He replied to me. Once I had him on his changing table I started to undress him.

The two of us talked as much as I can talk to a one year old. Once he was changed and redressed we walked back out to the living room. Where Abel and Jax were making hand turkeys. With Thomas in my lap I sit beside them and trace his hand and let him color over the entire page. After each one of us has a finished Jax hangs them up and I got back to the kitchen to finish a few last things.

I jump when I hear Jax sneak up behind me. "How's my girls?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulling me as close as he could with my growing belly in the way.

"She's just happy that mommy is making lots of yummy word for her." I smile and rest my fore head against his.

"Food that is going to make you sick.." He pouts.

"Anything I eat is going to." I remind him.

"I can't wait for her to be here babe." The look on his face makes my heart melt. He wants our daughter so much and I am happy that I am finally getting to make that wish of his come true.

"Four months and she's all yours." I smile and let out a sigh. I can't wait for my baby girl to be born. We decided on a name the other day, Jax wants to name her after my mom. Hearing him say that make me cry an embarrassing amount but he held me.

…

"It's our first thanksgiving on our own." He mentions as he I watch him check on the turkey.

"The first of many."

"As much as I love thi-"

"We should go visit charming for Christmas?" I knew this was coming.

"We don't have to but I thought it would be nice. Gemma misses them." I watch as he shrugs, I'm sure she does but I'm positive that it's really him that misses her. Which I can understand. She is his mother.

"I know I was thinking that too. I sort of miss her some." I shrug and turn back to the mash potatoes.

"It would have been nice to have a white Christmas just this once though." He's been having this constant battle for a while.

"We could have them come here but I don't know how much I like that idea. I kind of enjoy being hidden."

"I don't want Gemma coming and visiting whenever. I love her but I like the distance."

"Don't you want this to be just for us though? Jax we can't run back every time you miss them." I look down knowing that this will cause some sort of issue.

"If we did, we'd be there a lot more often babe." He looks like he's trying to hold back his emotions.

"I just think it would be nice if we did Christmas just us…We can visit soon." I suggest what I hope to be the happy medium.

"We'll talk about this later." He smiles at me sadly. "I don't want us to end up fighting today."

…

Once dinner is down I have Jax cut the turkey and round up the boys. I put them in their spots at the table and go to start making their plates. Of course once I place his plate in front of him Abel complains about some of the food just like a normal meal.

I sit next to Thomas and smile at him. "Just wait until you get to eat the good stuff baby."

Jax walks in and puts my plate in front of me before sitting down across from me and next to his mini-me. He looks up from his plate and smiles at me. I think the day has turned out to be a success. My perfect little family.

"We're going to go around and say what we're thankful for." Jax tells me. I raise an eyebrow in question and nod towards Thomas. He shrugs. "Thomas can skip this year."

"Go ahead and tell us what you're happy to have Abel."

"My bike." Abel tells with a mouth full of potato salad.

Jax and I share a look and smile, Abel was going to be so much like his father when he got older. He shakes his heads an answers. "I'm thankful for mommy and the two best boys."

"Thomas?" I ask though it's useless.

When I turn to look at my baby, he nods. He gives me a smile and pats my cheek with his mash potato covered hands. I force a smile onto my face but once I hear his answer my heart fills with joy.

"Mmmama"

I smile and grab a napkin and wipe his face and hands. Then my own face. I look over at Jax who seems to be trying not to laugh. He always seems to enjoy watching the boys make a mess as long as I clean it all up.

"What about Abel and Daddy?" I ask and watch as he shakes his head before taking another fist full of food.

"You're last baby." Jax tells me.

I pretend to think before kissing Thomas's cheek and smiling at Abel. I had a lot of things to be thankful for but my most important was the fact Jax was out and I never had to worry about any of our safeties like I use to.

"I am thankful we're all together and safe. That's all Mommy could ever ask for."


End file.
